


Red Gold and Green

by MidnightStarBlooms



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Blushing, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair stroking, Head pats, Height Differences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lencest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Self-cest, Short One Shot, Wholesome, dialogue punctuation and capitilization are hard so hopefully i did okay with it, dont ask me how theyre positioned because i didnt think it through very well, he's not human so he's probably ok, holy lancer is implied to own a copy of twilight, i still cant title things, i think trickster's back is broken bc the way im picturing it doesnt look comfy, if you made one for this itd be a straight line, it's karma chameleon bc that song gets stuck in my head a lot, no curse words, senbu is strong, title from a song, you know those like story arc chart things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarBlooms/pseuds/MidnightStarBlooms
Summary: Senbu wants to try something new.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len, Trickster/Senbu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Red Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

> trickster's hair is supposed to be down i really need to get better at writing that kinda thing in-

“Trickster?” Senbu walked into the living room.  
“Yes, darling?” Trickster looked up from the book he was reading.  
“Can you eat daydreams?” Senbu sat down next to Trickster on their couch.  
“Mm?” Trickster tilted his head. “Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?”  
“Just curious,” Senbu put his head on Trickster’s shoulder. “What are you reading?”  
“It’s a book Lancer lent me,” Trickster answered. “It’s about vampires...or romance...or something…”  
“Do you like it?”  
“I'm undecided on the matter,” Trickster looked at Senbu. “You’re beautiful.”  
“Thanks,” Senbu smiled. “You are too.”  
“Thank you,” Trickster chuckled.  
“Mm…” Senbu sat up straight again. “I have an idea, can we try something?”  
“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Trickster tilted his head.  
“Come here,”  
Trickster sat the book on the table and moved closer to Senbu.  
“Closer,”  
“Darling, could you ex-”  
“I’m impatient,” Senbu said, wrapping his arms around Trickster and pulling him close, making the blond lay down against him.  
Trickster let out a noise of surprise as he was held by the brunet. His face heated up and he glanced over Senbu’s shoulder. His brain short-circuited a little and he tried to compose himself.  
“Aww, you're blushing!” Senbu smiled, patting Trickster’s head.  
“S-Shush it,” Trickster set his head on Senbu’s shoulder.  
“Mm…” Senbu hugged him a little tighter. “You're warm, it's like holding a cat. Well…a cat that's a foot taller than me.”  
Trickster didn’t reply, just adjusting his body so his spine wasn’t bent in such an ungodly manner. Senbu patted his back.  
“You're cute,” He said.  
“I-I am not!” Trickster stammered back.  
“You are,” Senbu replied. “And the more you try to deny it the more it becomes true.”  
Trickster let out a small “hmph” sound and rested further against the shorter male.  
Senbu chuckled. “So you agree?”  
“N-No…” Trickster’s face heated up again.  
“Just little man…” Senbu said in a singsongy tone, stroking Trickster’s hair again. “Big and cold world…just wants to be held by he boyfriend…”  
Trickster huffed again.  
“My dreamy dream eater,”  
Trickster jolted up as far as he could without breaking Senbu’s embrace. “What did you just call me?” His expression showed he was much more confused than anything else.  
“I said ‘my dreamy dream eater,’” Senbu looked away, his hug loosening. “I-I’m sorry if it made you mad, I-I…”  
Trickster laid back down against Senbu. “No, you didn’t. I just didn’t hear you.”  
“O-Oh, okay,” His grip tightened again and Senbu rested his head against Trickster’s, closing his eyes.  
“Am I crushing you?” The blond asked.  
“No,” Senbu said simply. “I’m strong,”  
“That you are, love.”  
“And you’re cute,”  
Trickster hesitated, before letting out a sigh. “And I’m cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> random headcanon i have, Pâtissier Hansel likes cold showers.


End file.
